Another View on the Ninetales Legend (ReUpload)
by Ta-Ni Kitsune
Summary: A re-telling of the Ninetales Legend, as told from her own point of view. Spoilers for the end of the game and post game, and all characters and content are the property of Nintendo.


**Hey, everyone! Ta-Ni here!**

**I'm a big fan of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, and of the Pokemon Ninetales in general. I always wondered what she thought of her role in the legend that revolved around her, so here is her own version of the Ninetales Legend.**

Another view on the Ninetales Legend

Far to the north, on the very edge of the world inhabited only by Pokémon, there is a tall mountain which towers over those around it. The peak is encased in eternal winter; snow and freezing winds whip around it year round. You would think that no one could possibly live there; however, there is one Pokémon who bears the cold and ice with the dignity and grace befitting her species. A female fox Pokémon looks out of the cave where she rests with her tails wrapped around her body.

On this particular day, the cold winds have died down for a time, so she steps from her cave and surveys the land around her. She could hear her joints creaking and popping with every step; even for a Ninetales, she was growing old. Her fur has faded from its golden color to match the snow around here, but her red eyes still shone with the inner flame all Fire-types possess.

After a moment, she closes her eyes and sends out a mental call. Soon, the translucent figure of a Gardevoir appeared before her. "Mystique. It is good to see you again," the Pokémon spirit said. The Ninetales smiled. "Same to you. What have you been up to?" The Gardevoir shrugged, saying, "Not much. The powers that be don't have much for a wandering spirit like me to do, not since the falling star."

A sad look crossed Mystique's muzzle, and her tails drooped a little. "I had almost forgotten about that. To think my actions almost jeopardized your work; it was his contact with you that brought suspicion upon him." The Gardevoir looked confused. "What do you mean? Are you talking about the curse you placed upon me, and the legend surrounding it? It wasn't your fault."

The Ninetales shook her head. "Still, I condemned you to a thousand years as a spirit, and not even your human could free you. You must hate me for taking your life away." The spirit rested a transparent hand on Mystique's shoulder. "He was too weak-willed; I hoped his time as a Pokémon would fix that, but I was wrong. Anyway, it was my choice to protect him, and given another chance, I still would."

The Gardevoir paused for a moment. "You know, I've never heard what happened from your point of view. I mean, you've become a legend because of it, but no one knows what you thought when he grabbed your tail. Why don't you tell me? The world deserves to know the Ninetales Legend from your own point of view."

Mystique looked bewildered by her idea, but then smiled and nodded. "All right, I'll give it a try." She closed her eyes and searched her memories for that time. Then, she began speaking.

It was about half a millennia ago. I lived in the woods not far from one of the human towns. My previous mate had passed away a few years earlier, so I was alone. Back then, we were rarely sighted, so few people or Pokémon knew about us. However, rumor about the power we carry within our tails had spread far and wide, as well as the consequences for pulling one. This rumor was a means of protection, because our tails are very sensitive.

I was lying in the sun, absorbing the heat to fuel my Ember, and I guess I fell asleep. However, I instantly awoke when I felt a hand encircle one of my tails and pull. It was a small jerk, but the pain was quite strong. I jumped to my feet and whirled to face the intruder. I caught sight of the young boy, and noticed a few strands of golden fur in his hand from where I yanked my tail away from him.

I was outraged. I could not believe that this foolish pup of a human would have the gall to grab a Ninetales' tail. My entire body heated up in anger, and wisps of foxfire danced between my tails. I brought all my psychic power to bear and prepared to fling it at the kid to curse him. However, just as I released the power toward him, you stepped in front of him and took the blow. The shock of your sacrifice sliced through my anger like a knife, forcing me to recoil in horror.

As you stood there, foxfire encircling your body as the Curse took hold, I felt pity begin to quench my anger. I turned to the human boy, asking, "What would you do to save her?" However, he had already fled into the woods, leaving you behind. _What a horrible person_, I thought, _to abandon his companion after she sacrificed herself for him._ My anger grew again, and I summoned an invisible wisp of foxfire.

In a low voice, I intoned, "This human will be reincarnated as a Pokémon in the future, when the world's balance becomes upset. He shall remain a Pokémon until he shows remorse for the companion he left behind, or until death claims him." With a single breath, I sent the flame after the human's retreating steps. Then, I turned to you and asked, "Why did you protect him? He doesn't seem worthy of your loyalty." You told me, "We Gardevoir often risk our lives for our partners; I don't regret my choice."

As the foxfire continued to rage, you asked me what would happen, and I explained that as a mercy for your sacrifice, you would become a wandering spirit. In addition, I felt that the powers that be might have a role for you to play in the future. I saw you smile just before the flames completely consumed your physical body, turning you into what you are today.

After you faded, I decided to leave the human lands and travel to a place far from both humans and Pokémon; that way, nothing like this would ever happen again. So I left the woods and traveled many miles until I came here, to Mt. Freeze. I was sure no one would ever find me here. And yet, fate had other plans.

Opening her eyes, Mystique said, "I was correct in my predictions. When the falling star drew close, the world's balance became upset. Your human partner had already been reborn into this world as a Pokémon. What I hadn't anticipated was the arrival of another human who became a Pokémon, guided by you in his role to save us from the star. Your partner tried to turn everyone against him, implicating him as the human from my legend. Even he started to believe."

"Only the truth would exonerate him, so he and his partner traveled all the way here to see me. I could tell that you were guiding him here, so I let him approach. He seemed so different from your partner that I knew immediately he was innocent. And yet, if I had never cursed your partner into Pokémon shape, Team Pokémon would have never needed to endure such hardship."

Gardevoir raised a hand. "Don't try and shoulder blame that isn't yours to begin with. Maybe it was destined to happen anyway. Remember, they overcame many obstacles to reach you, each more difficult than the last. Those trials helped them grow strong enough to fulfill the role they were given. I had faith that they would succeed, just as I had faith that my partner would eventually change for the better."

"And what about the legend itself?" the Ninetales replied. "I have heard that in response to my actions in the legend, it has become customary for Ninetales to always turn humans into Pokémon when casting the Curse. That wasn't its intended use, and I fear too many humans becoming Pokémon could disrupt the balance between the two species." She shook her head sadly. "I was supposed to be an exception, not the rule."

"I'm sure the higher-ups have seen what's happening, and have a plan to deal with it. Don't worry yourself over something you cannot control. Who knows, maybe your own story might change their minds." Gardevoir started fading. "It was nice to see you again, and I promise I will tell your story to any who wish to hear it." With those words, she disappeared, leaving Mystique alone again.

With a sigh, she turned back toward her cave, just as the sun began to sink below the horizon. As the last few rays glanced off the icy entrance, she looked back once to admire the colors in the sky, and then disappeared into the shadows. Silence reigned over the peak of Mt. Freeze, but an invisible figure still lingered, watching her friend retire for the night. "I'll always be there for you," it quietly whispered, then it disappeared into the night sky.

**I assumed that Gardevoir's partner either failed to break the curse on her, or couldn't muster the courage to try; I hadn't beaten that part of the postgame. Also, being a Ninetales hybrid myself, I am always eager to learn more about my own half-species. However, this is my own opinion; you may have your own. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Ta-Ni out!**


End file.
